


习惯

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 2018俊俊生贺
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	习惯

习惯是如此之轻，以至于无法察觉。又是如此之重，以至于无法挣脱。  
——沃伦·巴菲特

黄仁俊不记得罗渽民参加的最后一个行程是什么时候，那是粉丝的事情。  
他只记得罗渽民搬出宿舍的日子。  
黄仁俊知道，爱豆的身份让他们舍弃了很多东西，但就像李帝努说过的，我们没能实现的一些东西，希望可以在成员之间得到弥补吧，那些青春的热烈的情谊。  
“那你什么时候能回来？”  
“不知道呢，要看恢复的情况。”  
黄仁俊很怕这种不确定的东西，一瞬间心都沉下去，压着胸口让人说不出话来。  
“没关系的，又不是见不到了。”罗渽民看着哭丧着脸的黄仁俊，宽慰道。  
“那你好好休息和治疗，要快点好起来哦。”黄仁俊微微甩了甩头，像是要甩掉悲伤的表情，但显而易见地失败了，语调奇怪地说出这句话，罗渽民又露出了标准的八颗牙笑容，像是无奈又像是怜惜。  
“好。”

是啊，又不是见不到了，黄仁俊每天用罗渽民的这句话安慰自己。  
但一切都还是不顺。  
那次上了车之后例行地数人头，黄仁俊一个个地点着，语调高扬，“一、二、三…….”  
“七。”最后一下他的手指无力地指向虚空，本来微微从座位上站起的姿势一下子塌了下去。  
身为大哥的马克回头看了看他，伸手在他腿上用力拍了拍，“仁俊哪？”  
“我没事，哥。”扯出来的露出虎牙的微笑，李马克只得无奈地回过身去，这种状态也不是一日两日改变得了的。  
上台前搭起手加油的时候下意识地找罗渽民，分队开会的时候总觉得有一个人没到。  
黄仁俊相信大家都会这样，但似乎都没有他这么严重。  
只要有休息的时间，黄仁俊除了见家人就是去看罗渽民，最近大家又在练习些什么，有什么好玩的事，他都会跟罗渽民说，队友又带了什么特产，他也从来都记得要给罗渽民带一份。  
他去看过一次罗渽民的康复训练，只觉得心狠狠地揪起来，让他喘不过气，而罗渽民还在笑着。  
“又不是什么绝症之类的啦。”  
“别这么说！”  
十几岁的小孩开玩笑没有遮拦，黄仁俊虽然知道罗渽民没有什么事，却还是听不得那样的话，像原来在家里过年过节只要说到一个不吉利的字就要被大人训斥，他突然懂了，对于介意的事情，听到一个字都会敏感得不行。  
明明是能够在平衡车上倒立的人。

他们得了一位的时候，黄仁俊哭的很厉害，不说被调侃了很久的破音，他每次回想起在台上的感受，都会有些许的酸涩。  
要是他也在就好了。  
那一刻所有的尖叫和掌声，奖杯和鲜花，他也能感受到就好了。  
少年总是会纠结一些所谓的第一次，以后即使还有机会，不知道什么时候再来，而且也绝比不上第一次的意义非凡。  
然而那个人也只是在聊天室里一起为他的破音哈哈大笑，并时不时发表一些对于他们舞台的见解。  
黄仁俊甚至执拗地想，那天是情人节诶，意义更加不一样。  
虽然他也不知道，对于还不知道爱情是什么的他来说，情人节到底带来了什么不一样。

罗渽民生日的时候，一堆哥哥弟弟都去了家里，不能来的也都稍来了礼物，气氛很好，罗渽民最近恢复得也不错，大家打打闹闹了一个晚上。  
Dream分队又要回归，经纪人催着大家回去早点睡了，黄仁俊却突然用诚恳的语气向经纪人发话。  
“我今天能在渽民家住吗？”  
经纪人一秒严肃，毕竟临近回归，能严格尽量严格。  
但罗妈妈也出来说话，两个孩子感情好，住就住一晚吧，让经纪人不要担心，甚至保证明天把黄仁俊送回宿舍，经纪人才点头应允。  
经纪人带着其他人走后黄仁俊说了好几遍谢谢阿姨，罗妈妈只是笑着，说你俩进屋玩吧。  
那天公司发了罗渽民的生日祝福，刚好也发了黄仁俊这次回归的预告照。  
“咱们俩真是有缘啊。”两个人在床上各自翻着手机。  
“粉丝们，好像都很想你呢。”  
罗渽民没说什么，只是默默拿了黄仁俊送给他的香烛点上，放在两个人中间，静静地听着他讲。  
“下一次，一定会一起的。”像是知道他的心思，黄仁俊拍了拍他的肩如是说。  
两个人挤在一张床上睡，虽然以前也不是没有这样过，但那天好像与往常都不一样，或许是因为很久没有这样做，又或许是因为别的什么。  
“渽民呐..”  
“嗯？”  
罗渽民等着黄仁俊的下一句，回头一看却发现对方已经睡着了，眉头微微皱着，手臂缩在胸前，一副可怜的模样。  
罗渽民轻轻拨弄了一下黄仁俊因为回归而染成黄色的头发，盯着黄仁俊的脸，直到眼皮打架，才沉沉睡去。

公司公开发表了罗渽民的照片后，黄仁俊的担心才被减轻了一些，虽然下一次回归还不知道是什么时候，那他可以感觉到罗渽民回来的日子在一天天临近，每次去看他的时候，情绪也高涨了许多。  
黄仁俊曾为许多东西感到过庆幸，比如首尔和家乡一样有着鹅毛大雪，比如自己学起韩语来很容易，比如家人一直以来背后的支持，比如很多很多事情。  
人要学会感恩和知足，黄仁俊深谙这一点。  
但他从未如此庆幸过一件事，庆幸到他觉得过分了，彷徨了。  
他庆幸自己和罗渽民同岁，于是可以心安理得地不用受韩国礼仪的束缚，他庆幸自己和罗渽民分到了一个队，可以理所当然地有着同样的行程，他庆幸——

“你终于回来住啦渽民哥！”钟辰乐咋咋呼呼的声音在玄关响起来，黄仁俊知道罗渽民今天要回来，毕竟是不是盼得不行了这种让人脸红的字句已经被黄仁俊在kakao里翻来覆去品了很久，但黄仁俊还是没有马上走出去迎接他。  
大概是近情情怯，明明前不久也见过，但对于即将又要一起住了的事实，黄仁俊还是觉得有些不真实。  
他慢慢走出去，看到志晟和渽民来了个high five，每个人脸上都是发自内心的笑容。  
那个场景在黄仁俊眼里像是一个慢镜头，罗渽民看向他，歪了头朝他招手，向他走过来。  
“你回来啦。”  
黄仁俊觉得罗渽民走进房子的每一步都踏在他心上，把这一段时间以来因他而起的所有坑坑洼洼都踏平。  
丢失的东西归来，失落的王冠终于找到了最后一颗钻石。  
“我回来了。”

只要几米的距离就可以找到他，对于黄仁俊来说是莫大的幸福。他终于有些理解粉丝时常说的想要天天见到他们是种什么心情。  
粉丝是爱着他们的，甚至让他们自认承受不起这爱意。  
那么他对罗渽民呢？  
因为罗渽民一个人住了一间，他的房间也理所当然地成了大家的聚集地，经纪人讲事情开小会也经常在他的房间。  
但是黄仁俊却有些莫名地介意，好几次赶着大家回去睡觉了，自己再颠颠地回来，爬到罗渽民床上再把人拉起来聊天。  
就像罗渽民生日那次一样，两个人每次都像遵循什么仪式感似的点个香烛，搞得房间里天天香气缭绕，队友进来的时候老是吐槽。

罗渽民虽然已经回来练习，但是却没有在粉丝面前露面过，黄仁俊天天念叨，到时候我们去LA，走机场的话粉丝见到你不知道会有多兴奋。  
罗渽民只是在心中腹诽，我看最兴奋的是你吧。但却没有说出来过，只是在心里默默地窃喜。  
他不是感受不到每次练习的时候，黄仁俊从镜子里确认他身影的眼神，于是他也总是控制不住自己朝着黄仁俊看，两个人的眼神交错总要碰撞，一撞上就伴着加重的心跳快速移开。  
“我回来了，仁俊很开心吧？”  
“大家都很开心啊。”  
“你就没有比别人，开心那么一点吗？”罗渽民的脸被香烛的微弱的光照着，黄仁俊看不清他的眼神。  
“你呢？你开心吗？”黄仁俊俯下身子凑过去，仰头看着罗渽民，试图研究对方的表情。  
罗渽民看着在自己眼前放大的黄仁俊的脸，呼吸停了一下。  
黄仁俊似乎这才意识到两个人的脸离得太近，刚想要闪开，罗渽民却一低头，吻住了他的双唇。  
黄仁俊身体僵硬，感受到罗渽民伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，像是魔怔一般张开了嘴，罗渽民的舌头滑了进来。  
他感受到香烛的热度逐渐逼近自己，这才意识到两个人中间还有个火源，挣扎着张开双臂想要起身，却被罗渽民抓住双手，重心倒向了自己这边。  
罗渽民没有离开他的唇，将香烛移到了边上，然后两个人倒在床上，那是极尽缠绵的一个吻。  
表面上在交换唾液实际交换了心脏——所有隐忍的、捉摸不清的，此刻都喷薄而出，黄仁俊和罗渽民都微微地喘息，第一次的吻谁都不相让，最后谁都不轻松。  
那天的香烛是铃兰香，黄仁俊记得，精美的包装盒子上写的英文，是“return of happiness”。

“仁俊呐，给你个东西。”那天罗渽民回到宿舍就一把把黄仁俊拉到自己房间，一屁股坐在了床上。  
黄仁俊感觉到手腕上一凉，低头看着金色的镯子发愣，年节都过了，这送的是哪门子礼物？  
“呃…我前两天在网上看到的，觉得好看…就想…就想买给你。”  
“Rapper说话结巴可不行啊哈哈哈。”  
“就是想买给你啦！这个镯子是一对的，我自己也买了一个……”  
黄仁俊的神情突然有些严肃，罗渽民有些慌乱，“啊…仁俊不喜欢的话……”  
“你的呢？你戴了吗？”黄仁俊的心跳紊乱得像董思成跟他说过的，中国南方一年当中会有一段四季随机切换时期的气温，一下子窜进云霄又一下子钻入海底。  
罗渽民挽起袖子，手腕上静静躺着一支银色的手镯。  
黄仁俊这才心满意足了似的，“那这到底，是为什么送的啊。”  
“就…就当生日礼物吧！”  
黄仁俊知道罗渽民不按时送生日礼物的个性，于是一开始也想给他找个台阶下，但没想到对方却意外地开始结巴，惹得自己也莫名奇妙地在意起来。  
虽然吻都接过了，但还是控制不住自己老是想要确认的心思。

在LA的拍摄进行到了夜晚，粉红色的烟霞笼罩了屋顶，导演叫他们互相聊一聊这里的天空。  
罗渽民突然问他许了什么新年愿望，黄仁俊叽叽喳喳说了一堆，无非是家人平安，亲友幸福。  
没什么特别的啊，罗渽民的语气有一点点失望。  
我最特别的愿望已经实现啦！黄仁俊哪怕大声说话嗓音也温温的，钟辰乐不止一次跟队友说明，真正的东北大哥不是这样的，即使黄仁俊跟家里人说话时大碴子味再重，也掩盖不了他即使急躁时或玩笑时提高音量，声音里去不掉的那股奶味。  
远处有隐隐传来的音乐声，LA的氛围真的很适合这次的mv，一群青春期男孩既会对拎着酒瓶路过的醉鬼些许地害怕，也会对街边深夜还谈着吉他的青年给予掌声和微笑。  
拍摄结束会对刚刚对方的表情演技起哄嘲笑，但自己的声音里明明掩饰不住的也是释放自我的兴奋感和新鲜感。  
已经实现了吗。  
罗渽民盯着黄仁俊手上的金色手镯，反射着LA的夕阳。

“你说东北大哥的意思是釜山真男人？”  
“嗯对啊！”  
“釜山真男人可不是你这样的。”  
不是这样软糯的。  
其实罗渽民也知道，黄仁俊只是放松下来日常相处的时候，是软糯的，或者故意撒娇和玩闹的时候。  
但有些性子无关地域，是骨子里带出来的东西，比如生日的时候很听经纪人话的他毫不犹豫地说要留宿在他家的时候，比如这次回归上舞台之前握着他的手宽慰他的时候，再比如自己送他手镯的时候马上确认他是不是也在戴着的时候。  
是强硬的，倔强的黄仁俊，是拼命保护自己拥有的东西的黄仁俊，是无畏地维护自己领地的黄仁俊。  
是他的黄仁俊。

“中文的撒浪嘿怎么说来着？”罗渽民问他，声音哑哑的，惹得黄仁俊不由得揉了揉他的背。  
“我爱你”，黄仁俊下意识地答，随即回过神来，这么简单的话罗渽民明明本来就会，却看到罗渽民笑弯了眼睛。  
手还在对方背上没来得及收回来，就僵在了那里，另一只手悬在录音的开始键上，按也不是不按也不是。  
罗渽民的嘴唇贴过来，由于感冒的原因，唇瓣干热，只轻轻碰了一下，也已经把温度分毫不差地传给了对方，黄仁俊只觉得嘴唇痒了一下，随即痒遍了全身，大脑嗡地过了次电。  
不行，不能占了下风。  
他如狼似虎地扑上去咬罗渽民的嘴唇，却被罗渽民轻轻柔柔地推开，“感冒呢，别传染给你了。”  
好吧，饶过你这一次。  
直到现在经纪人也不知道，一个录音两个人为什么花了那么长的时间。

最近黄仁俊去罗渽民房间睡的次数特别多，经纪人说起他就理直气壮地说只有渽民的房里有电热毯啊，语气还带了撒娇和嗔怪，经纪人也只好点点头不再说什么，罗渽民打趣他看你到了夏天还怎么用这个借口，黄仁俊大手一挥，到时候再想呗，实在不行我就说你天性身体寒凉，即使夏天也需要我本人，给你暖被窝。  
少年人的恋爱讲究活在当下，在还有热血的时候拼命挥洒。  
晚上睡觉的时候黄仁俊总是抱着罗渽民，像抱着什么失而复得的宝物，而罗渽民也总是搂紧身边的一团，有的时候黄仁俊睡熟了要挣开，他就会下意识地搂紧，怀里的人也就不再挣扎，但若是罗渽民醒了，他就随他翻身，再从他背后搂上去。  
你在我身边，那每一次练习挥洒的汗水，每一个舞步的律动，每一次台上纷飞的纸花，就都有了色彩。  
众所周知习惯难以割舍，而我们却是被生生剥离，自从知道你不在我身边是什么感觉，就再也不想感受第二次了。  
都说养成一个习惯要二十一天，放弃一个习惯只需一次的放纵。  
但黄仁俊和罗渽民互相喜欢的习惯，是电光石火间养成，且放弃千万次，也放弃不掉的。


End file.
